Determination porcelain doll?
by bloodstained sweetheart
Summary: Kimiko is stuck in a showdown with none othan than Chase and we all know he does nothing with out gaining anything in return. Chase wants something, can Kimiko figure it out? A bit of RaixKim. Kimiko's point of view.


**Xiaolin Showdown - Determination… Porcelain Doll?**

Damn Damn Damn I sighed as I swung from a vine in the Amazon, were is this stupid wu I growled frustrated inside my head. I was wearing my usual blue ninja outfit with a red ribbon behind my head for my showdown and the most frustrated thing was that I was against _him_. I thought as I grabbed onto another vine and saw him; Chase young, the prince of darkness, the hell of our lives, the guy who tricked Omi to turn evil was stood on a tree branch smirking in all his un-godly honour.

"What are you doing here, Chase" I growled as I as leaped I used my signature move "Judolette FIRE!"

But surprisingly… NOT, he dodged and I face planted into a tree. God how was he so fast, tch proberly that Lao Mang Long soup. Damn Hannibal for even convincing a boob like Chase to drink it, yeah he is the prince of darkness but if he was so smart than he wouldn't of drank it in the first place. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Chase's voice.

"I am here for the same reason you are young monk and that is to reach the dragon scale" Chase smirked his ever so popular smirk that makes Wuya fawn over him so much, yuck.

"Don't bet on it, Eye of Dashi" I screamed and flashes of lightning went in all directions except the way I wanted it to go, stupid Shen Gong Wu.

Grrrr this is so stupid coming out here to get this stupid scale in the first place, ack Chase just tried to kick me with his epic martial arts moves psh as if. But apparently it is really powerful like oober powerful geez im turning into Keiko next thing you'll know I'll be dressing cosplay and glomping onto guys I like, I feel sorry for Rai… tch not that I like him or anything hehehe. But anyway this Shen Gong Wu has the power to go into other peoples minds, not like the mind reader conch but you can tranfer to their mind and control their body. All though it has a stupid name, why would a wu that can let you transfer bodies, be called the dragon scale, apparently it was made out of one of Dojo's scales yuck. Even though Dashi was one of the great masters I wonder about his decisions. So that is why we have came to the home of bugs, snakes and crocodiles. I am still not over what Catnappe did when we went after the Lotus Twister. So that is why I am against Chase in this showdown, why did he come out of hiding I thought he liked his little cat den.

"KIM WATCH OUT" Shouted Rai just as I broke out of my thoughts and a fist him me square in the jaw.

I brought my hand up to wipe the blood that was starting to form from my lip. Suddenly all my anger flared, I lunged at him and threw punches and kicks left and right. I wanted to kick his butt I wanted to destroy it, we had to find the wu that was on a piranhas stinkin body and oh boy I was going to do it. I had determination running through me now, I have always wanted to bring him down since he has never properly addressed me, yes maybe the guys he called young monks but it was more directed to them. Oh and Omi he went and tricked him to the dark side I mean poor naive Omi yes he was stronger than me but I didn't care, I just adored his naïve side way more than his warrior one which was cute. I mean the only time he has addressed me is well… today during this showdown and I guess it was more taunting than anything else. I will beat him, I will beat him, I will god damn beat him.

I threw my last punch towards him out of tiredness and he asked me "Are you done?" raising his eyebrow and smirking his cocky smirk.

Gasping for air I did a back flip to put a little bit of distance between us and then wheezed "Not in the slightest" at that moment when that moment left my mouth I saw a creepy blue fish in my peripheral vision, that im guessing is piranha it was swimming but on its right hand side was a green scale. Now that's odd… wait omg it's the dragon scale.

I hurdled past Chase who soon realized that I was ignoring him and looked in the direction I was running, he soon saw the object or in better terms the thing I was after and swiftly began to follow me. We both jumped from tree to tree and swung from vine to vine Chase only a few inches behind me. In the background all the guys were screaming at me to come out victorious, I started to sweat and my arms and legs were starting to pound but I kept going on sadly through this showdown. The water was bottomless and Chase cut the vine I was currently on and I went diving into the water. In a matter of minutes their were piranhas that had surrounded me on all sides and among them was the piranha that held the dragon scale. Suddenly they all started swimming towards me and I felt my power flowing through me, I knew I was out of my element but that didn't stop me the air was quickly flowing out of my lungs as the toothed beasts drew closer. I formed a fire ball in both of my hands and brought my hands above my head, the flames coated me in their fiery wonder as I lit up in all the warm colours that had been burning inside me. I slowly brought my hands down to the sides as the as the flames were still glowing around me then in one swift movement of my hand I clasped them together forcing a shock wave of heat to go in all directions. As I opened my eyes I noticed the piranhas were gone, wow that was epic how could I have done that under water… OMG I just broke the laws of science. Then I turned my head upwards and noticed only one piranha remained it had a slight golden sheen around and I made it out to be a force field. What force field tch no way. Then when I looked closer it had the dragon scale shining on its side I was about to swim for it until my head shot to the side. I made out the faint figure of Chase and even then when the air was slowly sinking away from my lungs I knew he was smirking.

"Bloo bloo bloo" Damn I forgot I was under water, uck air I need air. As I thought that I began swimming up to the surface , as I broke the surface I began to choke uncontrollable. Stupid water, stupid showdown.

"Young monk, I guess you have located the Sheng Gong Wu" asked Chase nonchalantly

"What's it to you" I grumbled as I began to search through the bottomless river. "Damn I wish I had the Gills of Hamachi but Wuya stole them from the temple"

"You mean this" Chase responded to my question which I wasn't asking him. He must've caught the look I was giving him because he soon said, "You think I wouldn't come prepared, Wuya is my maid after all"

"But didn't you say Sheng Gong Wu was merely a crutch for true power, hypocrite" I snickered as I kept searching the murky waters below.

"As I did young one, but maybe I want something more than this wu" he told me raising his eyebrow.

"Psh, like what there is nothing you could gain from this unless… you want Omi again" I asked shocked as my eyes grew darker and that same determination grew inside of me.

"You monks will find out sooner rather than later" he smirked as he yelled "Gills of Hamachi" and dived into the deep water beneath us.

I gasped and lit my hands with fire before sending it to the bottom of the bottomless river, yeah I know it is strange how can I send it to the bottom of something bottomless… well I just did kayy, I defied the laws of nature again epic. After I could see all the utter filth that was in the water I gasped in a breath of air then plunged into the water.

15 minutes later, I was nearly dead from having only about 2 seconds to recuperate onto of the river surface before diving back in and geez I was tired of it. Suddenly something hit me and I don't mean the metaphor I mean literally hit me, it full blast pelted past me and knock a bit of air out of me. I quickly turned to see a blue fish with sharp teeth swimming faster than humanly possible, then it hit me guess who I saw swim past me at that exact moment uhu… Chase. I needed to back to the surface for my regular air sample but I couldn't because I needed that wu. I sprayed fire from my hands WOOHOO I love defying the laws of physics and I zipped through the water, I could swear I was making it evaporate. But Chase was almost at the Dragon Scale, I couldn't and I repeat couldn't let him get it so with a last boost of fire from my hands and a last gasp seeing as my lungs were running on empty I raced through the water, somehow along the way managing to push Chase out of the way with the waves I were making. I grabbed the Dragon Scale and fish which earned me a nasty bite and a sore throbbing finger, but at last I won. Yes I won, happy dance… damn I really am turning into Keiko make a mental note delete her on face book. As I finished my little mental argument I glanced around the Amazon and noticed the scenery had changed. There were no sky high trees that if you fell it would cost you your life, the bottomless river has gone to a river that has got a bottom and as I looked at my arms I noticed the Eye of Dashi, the Dragon Scale and the Gills of Hamachi.

I sighed in relief as I noticed the guys walking up to me "hey look guys I won and you thought I'd lose against Chase HA" I laughed while presenting the guys with the wu.

"But Kimiko Chase is really powerful and you of course are a girl, who has no physical upper body strength" Omi commented in his overly obnoxious attitude saying girls are weak, ugh I know I said he was stronger than me but he really pushes my buttons.

"You have surprised me young monk" said a voice from behind me, I jumped and did a fighting stance to ready myself for any in coming attacks. But lucky for me Chase yippee… not. "Have you realized what I wanted?" he asked me and I seriously mean asked me, not in a fight or anything.

"Well… uh" I haven't thought about it, he couldn't of been after Omi otherwise he would've done it from the start.

Chase suddenly surprised me by bending down ever so slightly so his mouth was level to my ear and spoke softly to me "If I wanted Omi again, I could've got to him a long time ago… this time" he smirks while he says this "I want a porcelain doll"

I gasped and my face began to redden, he brought his head back to normal height and began to walk off his jungle cats following closely behind him. You know what I've just noticed those cats are really creepy their like half human beast machines, like immortal, hm so if I lost to him would I turn into a jungle cat. As these thought rumbled around my head one thought stood out and it was in Chase's voice and it was the last thing he said to me 'this time I want a porcelain doll… porcelain doll' that kept echoing through my mind.


End file.
